Give Me Your Trust
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: something important maked Soi Fon didn't wanna have a friend again. Ggio, the cheerful boy, aske to be her friend. Will Soi Fon accept Ggio? please RnR. GgioSoi


Erika is coming back! GgioSoi! Please RnR!

Disclaimer:

Tite Kubo

RNR

Give Me Your Trust

Nothing impossible. These words always in Ggio's mind. Never gonna give up, a motto has always been his nature. Ggio Vega is a cheerful boy who so very friendly to anyone. He has many friends and his friends very love him. Ggio very rarely seen angry. He is polite and willing to make friends with anyone, so a lot of people admired him. He love to help somebody too.

One day, Ggio's class arrival a transfer student. The transfer student is a girl. Mr. Szayel allow her to introduce herself.

"My name's Soi Fon, from China. I'm 15. Nice to meet you." She said flatly. Seem cool and she didn't intend to introduce herself.

Mr. Szayel feel a little surprised by the tone of Soi Fon's words. He was immediately sent Soi Fon sitting in the chair beside Ggio's chair. Ggio's eyes couldn't stop staring at Soi Fon's cute face. 'What a cute she is…!' He thought. Soi Fon feel there is someone who watched her. When she turned to Ggio, he was immediately turned away. "What?" asked her. "Is there a problem in my face?"

Ggio surprised and shake his head, "N-no. Sorry I maked you uncomfortable."

Soi Fon shrugged her shoulders as a sign of not caring.

"What ever…" She muttered.

After Ggio attention Soi Fon during lessons, he now knows that Soi Fon is a serious girl. The ice glare of Soi Fon like hiding something. Ggio don't know what is the thing , but surely it is a serious matter. He realized that he was interested with Soi Fon who different from other girls. He love all of Soi Fon do.

"Soi Fon, or I call you 'Fon'?" He asked. Soi Fon looked at him with the puzzled glare.

"What do you want?"

Ggio smiled. He already know what is Soi Fon's reaction. "You are very harsh."

"What ever."

"You are very irritable."

"So?"

He protect himself to not laughing. It's very easy to tempt Soi Fon. "You should try to make friends. Everyone was afraid to be your friend because of your attitude. "

Soi Fon started mad. "The core of what you say?"

"You must be my friend first!" He said cheerfully. "Because you didin't have any friend in here!"

"IT'S ENOUGH, GGIO VEGA!" Soi Fon shouted, make Ggio very surprised. "You don't need to give me a lecture that isn't important! You must know, I don't need a friend like you!"

Soi Fon ran out od class after Ggio called her name. She don't care of it.

"Soi Fon!"

"Please tell me how to make you forgive me…" Ggio said to Soi Fon when his class go to laboratory. He intercept Soi Fon who want to pass him. Because Soi Fon wasn't given of the way through by Ggio, she looked at him annoyed.

"Get outta my way, stupid." Soi Fon said mockingly.

"Please… I don't wanna have an enemy…"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY NOW!" She shouted. Ggio resist Soi Fon's desire, makes her more furious. "Arrrrgghh! What the hell do you want from me? Why are you always bothering me?"

"Soi Fon! I just wanna be your friend!" Ggio shouted back.

"No way! My trust about 'friend' already gone!" She grumbled. "And you, your attitude doesn't like to be my friend, but looking for my attention. You may not love me, right?"

Soi Fon's words maked Ggio realized. That's true. Why he is always trying to Soi Fon look at him? Why he is so interest with soi Fon? Ggio started silent and then nodded. " If I say 'I love you' to you, will you accept me?"

"Please don't kidding, Ggio. I'm serious!"

"ME TOO!" Ggio snapped. "I'M SERIOUS, STUPID YOU!"

Soi Fon surprised. Ggio look her sharp.

"What the…" Soi Fon stopped. "What ever… I'm going to the library."

Soi Fon was walking away from Ggio, alone.

After school, Ggio who sadly go to the fencing gym. Got there, Ggio heard Soi Fon's voice. The fact, Soi Fon is one of members in the fencing club. Tesla, his best friend, will fight with Soi Fon. Exciting match ended with Tesla as the winner. Well, Soi Fon just a new member.

"Hey, Ggio!" Tesla shouted to him. Ggio smiled and raise his hand. Soi Fon not caring of it. She just go away from there. Ggio get an idea.

"Soi Fon!" Soi Fon stopped and looked Ggio lazy. "If you can win from me, I won't bother you anymore!"

She smiled and accept Ggio's challenge. "OK. Let's see. Who among of us is superior!"

Soi Fon wear her protective again and attack Ggio. She doesn't know, Ggio is the captain of fencing gym. Of course, because Ggio just come three days for a month. Soi Fon was very surprised to see the greatness of Ggio and eventually she came back defeated.

"How…?"

"Ggio Vega, your classmate is our fencing captain, Soi Fon." Halibel, her senior said.

Of course it's make Soi Fon shocked. Ggio immediately bring Soi Fon out of the gym, go behind the school.

"What do you want." She said resignation.

With serious glare, Ggio said, "I just need you for my life."

"…" Soi Fon keep her mouth.

"I JUST WANNA YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR TRUST," said Ggio with high tone. "The trust to believe I love you, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon stunned, don't think Ggio, which is very popular boy will express his love with her. "I…"

"I know, you didn't like me at all. But please give me all of your trust to believe someone."

"I ever lied by my friend, that's why I wanna have friends," Soi Fon explained.

"Soi…"

With forced, Soi Fon said, "But I will trying to give you my trust."

Ggio surprised.

"Because… because of you, I kept thinking about you." Soi Fon admit it honestly. Of course she is embarrassed to say it.

Ggio show his best smile. He hugged Soi Fon's body, "Thank you."

Soi Fon feel so comfortable and nodded.

"Welcome."

THE END

Welcomed of Critiques!


End file.
